1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for display devices for mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones and electronic paper has been increased. In the display devices, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels that output light of different colors, and various colors are displayed through one pixel by combining the colors of the sub-pixels. In the display devices, display characteristics such as a resolution and luminance have been improved year after year as well. However, since an aperture ratio decreases as a resolution increases, it is necessary to increase luminance of a backlight in order to implement high luminance, which leads to an increase in power consumption of the backlight. In order to solve this problem, a technique that adds a white sub-pixel serving as a fourth sub-pixel to red, green, and blue sub-pixels serving as first to third sub-pixels known in the art has been proposed. According to this technique, a current value of the backlight is reduced as the white sub-pixel enhances the luminance, and thus the power consumption is reduced.
Here, the display device controls light-emitting of a plurality of sub-pixels such that a predetermined color is displayed through one pixel. Thus, the display device commonly performs display driving using a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in one pixel as a set. In other words, the display device commonly performs display driving in units of pixels. Meanwhile, a technique called sub-pixel rendering of performing display driving by controlling outputs of the sub-pixels independently is known. In the sub-pixel rendering, since display driving is independently performed for each sub-pixel, the resolution can be increased in a pseudo manner. The sub-pixel rendering is used, for example, when a font of characters or the like is displayed.
Here, when the sub-pixel rendering is performed, for example, the deterioration of the image in which a portion becomes dark is likely to be viewed according to an arrangement direction of the sub-pixels in the pixel.
In order to solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device and an electronic apparatus, which are capable of suppressing the deterioration of the image when the sub-pixel rendering is performed.